Rebuilding
by phishphood
Summary: This isn't exactly Alice in Wonderland, its from The Looking Glass Wars. Read it! Bad at summeries... read it the judge it!


**Hello every one! This is my take off on The Looking Glass Wars. In other words…. I own nothing. This is pretty much what happens after the book if it was me not Frank Beddor deciding. The first little section is copied from the very end of the book so its not my words…. After the second set of xXx, is where my tory actually starts…. Okey… here I go!**

xXx

_We might get to know each other again, refresh the love we once had – a love that although we were young was by no means childish. _The jabberwocky tooth he'd given her…_I'll wear it around my neck to show that I've not forgotten and I still care for him, a talisman against his darker urges. _

She turned from Dodge Anders and glimpsed her reflection in a looking glass. She remembered her time in the maze when she stood in this very room and saw, in place of her own reflection, Redd's face staring back at her from that same glass. But now her image rippled and faded, and there stood Genevieve and Nolan with their arms around each other, smiling with pride. The progress of the queendom, the Alyssians' victorious coup, whatever successes ad failures awaited them in the future – it all began with her, Genevieve and Nolan's presence seemed to say, the power and wisdom that resided within her, the most powerful queen ever to lead Wonderland.

"Its all in your head," Genevieve said.

"I know," said Alyss, and despite the traumas of the past, the uncertainty of the future, she wouldn't have given up this moment for anything. "Isn't it wonderful?"

xXx

A year had passed and the queendom was well under way to being brought to its full and former glory. The first building to go up was not the palace. It was the memorial for Redd and the Cat. It might seem odd that they would have a memorial, but Alyss had her reasons. She never wanted anyone to forget what had happened. The memorial was simple, and made from the posters and bill-boards Redd had used during her rule. The only words on the memorial were the following; 'We must never forget'

The next building to go up was the memorial for the fallen Alyssians. This one was huge and very elaborate. The largest statue in this memorial was for Dodge's dad, Sir Justice. It was large, but it was simple. Dodge thought it was perfect, and was often found sitting under the giant mushroom tree simply staring up at it.

The palace was to be the last thing to be rebuilt. Alyss wanted to common people to have their houses and towns built back up first. Most importantly was their schools. In the schools, white imagination was to be taught to everyone who wanted to learn, as well as the history to everyone.

Today was finally the day that the palace's rebuilding process would begin. Alyss had seen and given her approval of the plans, and didn't feel a need to stick around and watch them building it. She told Molly, since Hatter still hadn't returned. That she was going on a walk and didn't wish to be followed. Alyss walked around her queendom, stopping at the edge of The Pool of Tears. She sat down at the edge and picked up a small stone and threw it in to the water below her. She watched it make a grand splash before being pulled down under to show up in the other world. Lying back on the grass, Alyss put one hand behind her head and, with her other hand, played slightly with the Jabberwocky tooth.

Footsteps came up behind her and. Alyss didn't open her eyes. She didn't need to She knew it was Dodge. He stood at the edge of the forest leaning up against one of the tall, moss covered trees. Alyss finally stood up and went over to him. He opened his mouth to say something to her but his words escaped him as she fell on him holding him close and shaking with tears. No more words were needed. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes as tears came to him as well.

The pair sank down on to the forest floor. A cluster of flowers began to softly sing. Still holding on to Dodge, Alyss fell asleep.

xXx

**So. What do u think? Good start? Review?!?! **


End file.
